Making The First Move
by Profiterole
Summary: Yaoi warning. Conrad loves Yuuri. Yuuri loves Conrad. But who will make the first move?


Disclaimer: I don't own "Kyou Kara Maou". Otherwise, there would be more Conrad x Yuuri love in it.

Warning: This is a yaoi fanfic. If you don't like it, don't read it.

Summary: Conrad loves Yuuri. Yuuri loves Conrad. But who will make the first move?

Making The First Move.

"Heika, would you like to play baseball?"

"Argh, Conrad, stop calling me like that! You named me. My name is Yuuri, so call me Yuuri."

"Yes, Yuuri," Conrad answered with a large smile.

"Okay. So let's go practice baseball now!" Yuuri replied happily.

Conrad liked these moments, when he could spend some time alone with Yuuri. There were few of them, because of the unrest among the humans and the resulting activity in Blood Pledge Castle. But Yuuri made him forget all his worries with his optimism and his enthusiasm. Yuuri had really become a great Maou. Well, he needed help and advice, but he knew what was good for his people and acted for it to happen.

Sometimes, he reminded Conrad of Julia, who had the same faith in peace between the humans and the mazoku. Sometimes only. Of course, Conrad had always known that Yuuri's soul was Julia's, but he had grown to see him as a unique individual, not just Julia's reincarnation. Yuuri was different from her, even if they shared some traits of character. And when Conrad had heard of Yuuri's arrival in New Makoku, he had remembered a cute baby, only to find a confused teenager who had quickly grown into a determined young man.

Conrad admired Yuuri. But he knew it was much more than that. Except he wasn't allowed to think about it. Yuuri was engaged to Wolfram, his little brother, and that was the end of it.

"Conrad, play more seriously. What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing. Everything's all right."

"I hope so. You know you can tell me if you are preoccupied with something."

"Thank you. Let's keep practising."

"Okay."

Yuuri liked playing baseball in his world. But he liked it even more in New Makoku. It was so great to spend time with Conrad. Far from Gunter, who always wanted to teach him boring facts about New Makoku – and who probably wanted to do other things to him. And far from Wolfram, who undoubtedly wanted to do other things to him.

Why was everybody in this country obsessed with him? Why was Conrad not obsessed with him? Okay, he had NOT just thought that. Well, he had. It wasn't as if it were the first time. Conrad was always so nice with him, he was so protective, so tall, so handsome... so perfect, as far as it is possible. And at times, Yuuri could feel a chemistry between them. But at other times, he thought it might be only respect and devotion on Conrad's part. He didn't know where he stood with Conrad and that was becoming really annoying. He needed to know, and to know very soon, or else he was going to turn crazy.

"Now, you're the one who is not concentrated, Heika," Conrad remarked, slightly mocking him.

"Aaargh," Yuuri exclaimed with frustration, "stop calling me..."

Yuuri didn't understand what happened then. He felt a wave of rage rising through him, followed by a wave of immense power. That didn't make sense. Why was the Maou appearing now? And yet, these were indeed the sensations he felt each time it happened.

Conrad looked at Yuuri with astonishment and slight worry as his hair began to grow and his power increased more and more. Had the Maou felt they were going to be attacked? That was really strange.

Then, Yuuri started to talk with a deep voice: "Hiding the truth is like telling lies. Love must not be kept a secret."

Conrad was going to say something like "I don't understand" or "What are you talking about?" but that was useless. Even though he had never acted on his feelings for Yuuri, he was well aware of them, and he suspected Yuuri of feeling the same.

"You don't answer," the Maou remarked smugly. He positively leered at Conrad before walking towards him. He grabbed Conrad's shirt, made him lean forward and kissed him roughly.

The Maou broke the kiss after a couple of minutes. Then he said with a grin: "I could feel your body reacting. You know you want this. So stop running away... I have now said what I had to say." Yuuri fainted, but was caught by a still-shocked Conrad.

----------

Wolfram was looking for Yuuri. He had already checked all the rooms where Yuuri could have been and was now looking for him outside.

"Yuuri, you cheater, where are you?" Wolfram mumbled.

At that time, he felt the Maou appearing. He ran towards the source of the magical power, thinking that Yuuri was in the middle of a fight. Of course, once the Maou had appeared, he was perfectly able to defend himself, but it was Wolfram's duty to protect his fiancé.

Though when he finally found Yuuri, the cheater was not fighting, he was kissing Conrad wildly. Wolfram felt betrayed; he wanted to make his presence known, but he could only stare at them, hidden behind some trees.

Wolfram knew that Yuuri was a cheater, but how could he cheat on Wolfram with his own brother? Well, who was he trying to fool? He had always noticed the way those two were acting together. In fact, jealousy had made him resent Conrad even more than the fact that he was half-human. But little by little, Yuuri had helped him understand that Conrad was his brother no matter what and that he had no reason to reject him. And who was he to deny his brother happiness? Who was he to deny Yuuri happiness? He was his fiancé only because of a misunderstanding. Of course, Wolfram had grown to love the wimp, but he knew it was nothing like what Yuuri and Conrad shared. And for once in his life, even if he felt hurt, he didn't want to be selfish, because he knew that what hurt the most was not his feelings, but his pride.

Wolfram backed away discreetly, wondering what he could do to let off his rage. That was one thing to let Yuuri and Conrad get away with it, that was another to remain calm.

----------

Conrad went back to the castle carrying a sleeping Yuuri. There, he ran into Anissina.

"What happened? Were you attacked?"

"No. It's a long story," Conrad answered.

"Wolfram didn't want to say anything either. He looked really furious when he came back ten minutes ago. And he suddenly decided to leave with Gwendal and his men. Some unrest has been signalled among the humans in the south," Anissina explained.

Conrad's eyes widened. Wolfram would never have left without telling Yuuri about it. That could only mean one thing: Wolfram had seen them kissing. What was he going to do? He had never wanted to hurt his little brother.

"I'll be going now. I wanted Gwendal to help me with my new invention. It enables people to go upstairs without having anything to do. This is a revolution! Well, I need somebody else to give magical energy. GUNTER! GUNTER! Where are you? I need your help. GUNTER!" she called as she entered the castle.

----------

A couple of days later, Yuuri was on a balcony watching his land when Conrad joined him.

"Conrad, you haven't told me what happened. I still don't understand why the Maou appeared when there were just the two of us, and I can't remember a thing about it."

"It's complicated."

"Well, explain it to me then!"

"Some things had to be said... and you said them."

Yuuri looked confused. "What things? I may have said them, but I don't remember them."

After a long silence, Conrad said: "I didn't want to hurt Wolfram."

"What are you talking about, Conrad? Wolfram has left with Gwendal. He wasn't with us at that time."

"He hadn't left yet. And I think he might have seen us. In fact, from what Anissina told me, I'm pretty sure he saw us."

"I don't understand, Conrad. What happened?"

Conrad blushed. "You... you kissed me."

"Oh my God! I did that?" Yuuri exclaimed, blushing even more than Conrad.

"Yes, you did."

"I'm sorry. Er... well, I guess I'm sorry," Yuuri said hesitantly.

"Don't be. You also told me to be truthful."

"Oh yes, truthful is good," Yuuri said quickly, thinking he was changing the subject.

"So you want me to be truthful?"

"Of course, Conrad."

Conrad sighed. "It's not something easy to say. It's weird because it's something beautiful, so it should really be easy, but it's not. Yuuri..."

"Yes, Conrad?"

"I love you, Yuuri."

Okay, so much for changing the subject, Yuuri thought as he blushed some more. But it was what he wanted, wasn't it? Now he knew what Conrad was feeling, and Conrad was returning his feelings. Yuuri was grinning stupidly when he replied: "I love you too, Conrad."

Conrad smiled sweetly and leaned forward, kissing him gently on the lips. Yuuri thought that his lips were very soft, and that the kiss tickled a bit. But he suddenly backed away.

"Wait! We can't do that!"

Conrad looked sad, but answered: "I know, Yuuri, I know."

"I'm glad you understand. I'm still engaged to Wolfram. It wouldn't be honest. We have to wait for his return and I'll talk to him."

"What? You mean you want to break up with him?"

"Of course. I can't be with him when you're the one I love and you love me back. That wouldn't be fair."

"That is so like you. You know, that's one of the things I admire with you: your honesty," Conrad said with a smile.

"Conrad..."

----------

A few days later, Wolfram and Gwendal came back from the south. Yuuri was a bit anxious about his conversation with Wolfram, since he knew how quick-tempered the mazoku was. He wondered when was the best time to talk to him. But soon after his arrival, Wolfram declared he had an announcement to make. So Yuuri went to the throne room. Conrad, Gwendal, Cheri, Anissina and Greta were already there, and Gunter arrived a couple of minutes after Yuuri.

"I've got something important to tell you. I've thought about it a lot while I was in the south, and I'm sure this is the best decision. I'm breaking my engagement with Yuuri."

"What? But why? You're such a cute couple!" a desperate Cheri exclaimed.

"Mum, please, stop that!" Wolfram went to stand in front of Greta and hugged her. "Greta, you're Yuuri's daughter, but even if we're not engaged any more, you'll still be my daughter. So don't be sad, all right?"

"Okay," she answered with a smile. "What matters is that I can still be with you and with Yuuri."

"Of course, Greta," Yuuri added.

Then, Wolfram walked towards Conrad and pointed at him: "You! If you make him unhappy, I'll take care of you personally! Do you understand?"

Conrad smiled nicely and answered: "I understand. I'll take good care of Yuuri. That's a promise."

Suddenly, Cheri looked very excited again: "Do you mean...? Oh, that's wonderful! You must get engaged right now."

"What?" Yuuri exclaimed.

"Heika, don't tell me you don't remember how it works. You must slap Conrad on the left cheek. Come on, do it now. It's so marvellous!"

"But I don't want to hurt him."

"Don't worry, _Heika_," Conrad said with a mischievous look.

Yuuri gave him a slap. "You deserved this one! I already told you: call me Yuuri... Especially now that I'm your fiancé." Yuuri winked.

"Heikaaaaa..." Gunter fainted, falling into Gwendal's arms.

"Of course, Yuuri," Conrad said, embracing him from behind.

"You two are so cuuuuute!" Cheri exclaimed. "You are going to be such a beautiful husband, Conrad."

"MWAHAHAHAHA! I'm going to make new inventions for this wedding to be even greater," Anissina announced.

"This must be a nightmare," Yuuri mumbled.

"Don't worry, Yuuri, I'll be here for you," Conrad answered.

They left the room discreetly and went into the garden, where they could share passionate kisses without being disturbed by their crazy family.

The end.

Thank you for reading this story. I hope you enjoyed it. Please, leave me reviews, I love them.


End file.
